Checkmate
by twerri02
Summary: The Cullens betray Bella again. Only this time, in a worse and unimaginable way. This time, she isn't strong enough to give second chances, only to dish out revenge. And which Original is the best for this kind of job…?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**"Every pawn is a potential queen"**

**- James Mason -**

* * *

My limbs were being weighed down with a heavy atmosphere that languidly anchored me down. At the same time, through the numbness, it felt like my skin was heating up and I could literally feel my blood boiling with the threat of bursting my veins.

The sharp pain shooting through had me blinking up and the blurred flash of golden locks under the bright fluorescent lighting. When the pale face disappeared, I heard someone nearby speak. "This isn't right" the lowered male's voice reasoned and I whipping my head around in the darkness, trying to find out who it was. "She will never forgive you" the voice added and I felt a sharp prick on my shoulder. A few seconds later, the numbness was more overwhelming, leaving the anaesthesia behind.

Something else was shadowed above me. "But she'll be alive" another voice added. This time it was more youthful and light but still withholding the underlying grave tone.

He always worried…such a big…big worrier…

"Edward…" I groaned in recognition when I felt the cold touch smooth over the prick on my skin.

Suddenly the cold touch covered my warmth and his voice returned, close to my ears. "I'm here" he assured me and his fingers ran through my locks soothingly, assuring me with peace again. "It's going to be okay" he promised and I believed him. Simple.

"…Love you…" I managed to slur out before the darkness finally engulfed me.

* * *

Light flooded through the surrounding blackness, drawing me out to blink up at the bright rays streaming through the window. Its break through the darkness assaulted me out of the numbed state of consciousness.

Slowly and lazily, I fluttered my eyes open, trying to adjust to the day but miserably failing. The fiery anguish continued to spike through my thoughts, leaving a burning ache behind. Somehow, I found the strength to push myself up from the bed.

I threw my legs over and flinched at the coldness of the linoleum floor. Thankfully, the chill awakened me and I snapped my eyes open.

When I peeked around the room, my breath hitched at its emptiness. "Hello?" I croaked and flinched at how the sound scraped against my dry throat. "Edward?" I called out weakly and his rasped name echoed through the vacant walls, leaving a cold deadened silence.

The room seemed unfamiliar – all white with only the bed that I had been sleeping on.

An ominous feeling thickened the atmosphere and I pushed myself off, staggering slightly so I leaned down on the wall, stealing gasps of air to cool the scorching burn in my lungs.

When looking down, I was surprised and confused to find that I was in a simple white hospital gown, which explained why I was freezing.

Was I in a hospital?

Pushing off from the wall, I stumbled over to the door, hoping to hear something that would clue me into where I was. However, I was only left with a cold silence which only made me worry more so I frowned and quickly opened the door.

My heavy muscles continued to burden me down, slowing my movements as I stepped through the doorway. Only I froze at the sight of the familiar Cullen hallway. The all too familiar Picasso original on the wall next to a long black table with the easily recognised artefacts.

I glanced from the hall to the stairs and then back to the room I had just been in. A lonely stream of light falling down onto the lone bed and I gulped. My head whipped around again. "Edward?" my voice wobbled again and my legs seemed to give in, causing me to rely on the wooden banister for support as I dragged myself down the spiral staircase.

"Alice?" I breathed through pursed lips as a pain ignited in my chest. Still, I easily ignored it when walking into Alice and Jasper's bedroom and finding it empty. My hysteria increased when I rushed into Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, only to find they weren't there either.

Gasping for air and losing my spiralling thoughts, I began to walk up the stairs towards Edward's room while ignoring all the doubts and worries that relived the fear I had tried to overcome. I pushed the anchoring weight and began to accelerate each stretch to the next step. "Edward?" I called out again ignoring the fact that I knew he would've heard me by now.

When I stumbled over the last step, I tripped and the side of my hip hit the edge of the step causing me to scream out in the anguish. Despite the pain, I managed to push myself up and bite down on my lip as I dragged myself towards the closed door.

For a second, I paused, holding the handle to maintain a balanced footing. Blinking back the release of the tears, I turned the door knob and pushed through to reveal what I had already known.

Empty.

The bed he bought for me was gone, so was the bookshelf, the TV, the DVDs and the CD shelf.

All I found was the bedside table and a piece of hope was sparked when my eyes zoned in on the white envelope placed on top of it.

Heavy breaths through clenched teeth and hollow cheeks. Pounding heartbeat against my chest that vibrated on the thin material of the hospital gown. Blurred vision left my head swimming and my balance wavering. Weighted muscles dragging my slow steps towards the only piece of hope present.

Once I was a foot away, I crashed down, landing on my knees with another cracked sigh of defeat. My hand reached out wavering to take hold of the envelope but paused at the sight of the reddish pink bruises marking my wrist.

The sight sparked vignette images to flash over my subconscious mind.

'She'll never forgive you' … 'be alive…' … 'Love you Edward…' …'I'm here'…

Broken memories were pieced together and I hastily ripped the beige paper and perused through the ink, only picking out the words that stood out.

…I'm sorry…baby…love you…kill you…save you…love you…forgive me…love you…everything I do…love you…

Instantly the letter was numbly dropped to the linoleum floor but I was distracted with the golden band ring beside the torn envelope. I watched as it rolled across the surface and then fell down to a small echoed tap.

He didn't - He couldn't have –

My breathing had quickened again and I reached down, pulling the gown apart and gasping at the long stitch on my abdomen.

Another shaky breath left me as it finally crashed onto me what I had been dragged into and what had just happened. My panting then grew into a distressed scream that I cried out. My frustration carried out as I slammed my fists down onto the ground, feeling the bones crack with each punch.

The other hand had fallen onto my stomach, latched onto the skin and I felt the blood trickle down my palm when the stitch was torn open.

Empty…

At the sight of the blood – my blood, I growled, letting the tears spill down my cheeks and drops to fall on the cold ground.

Promises...? empty promises…

…and now, my blood, my tears, my pain, my loss…

They had done this to me. They had taken my baby, against my will and betrayed my trust as they left me alone.

They would pay for this!

I would make sure they paid for this!

Looking around, I pushed myself up with a frustrated groan as I tightly clutched my stomach. On shaky ground and wavering feet, I walked out and turned to the phone out on the corridor. When picking it up, my bloodied fingers still printed the plastic but I ignored this as I placed it to my ear and sighed in relief at the dialling tone.

Reaching down, I pressed onto the numbers with trembling fingers before falling back and listening. After a crackled hello on the other end, I wasted no other breath. "I need your help"

They would pay!

**A/N: Vengeful Bella – kinda fascinated by this because I've just finished Breaking Bad (AWESOME!) and I am also a faithful watcher of Revenge.**

**What did you think?**


	2. Pt 1: 1 - Beginning Battle

**PHASE ONE - BECOME A VAMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEGINNING BATTLE**

** "So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss."**

**- Sun Tzu –**

**A/N: My readers are really dark and all of them have a taste for blood and I love them for that. Thank you for giving it a chance and for the amazing response, so please enjoy…**

I had been parked outside the large mansion for twenty – well, twenty nine minutes now. I had remained in the same position, simply nervously glancing at the large black intimidating iron gates, which were thankfully left open.

My stare then roamed over the freshly cut, spring green grass. Several perfectly trimmed trees and hedges lined each side of the large white brick mansion. The whole garden was incredibly immaculate and the Mystic Falls' afternoon sunshine left it bright and innocently beautiful.

Stepping on the pedal, I found a bit of courage to draw up the gravel driveway. In an agonizingly slow pace, the truck rolled up and I nervously glanced at the double arched windows. The curtains were drawn but I saw a flicker of movement in the downstairs one…I think.

Large white pillars awaited me at the entrance and I sighed, switching off the engine and stepping out. I hissed with a cringe with how the rusty orange truck appeared next to the ostentatious sedan.

Turning back to the house, I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head, and found my breath hitching at the sight of the large beige double doors with one golden handle. Overcoming my apprehension, I slowly and tentatively walked up the three steps. Each one had my heart pounding and the closer I got to the doors, the more tense and nervous I grew.

Placing a hand on the wall, I laughed at myself, knowing that he had probably already heard the tires on the gravel. Regardless, I couldn't seem to find the strength to open the door to my awaiting fate.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**It was reckless and it was insane or quoting Jacob, it was 'downright stupid!'**

**Seeking out the Volturi was a last resort and right now, I felt helpless, desperate and I knew that I would do anything – maybe even die trying as I searched for my revenge. Confucius had cleverly said, 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves'. Maybe I would come out of this with my blood being drained or my head being snapped but I would die trying. **

**"I have to say, did not expect your call"**

**Calmly and slowly, I reminded myself to take deep breaths as I strode over to him. Fear was not an option, despite how anxious the many scarlet eyes made me feel. "I didn't expecting calling you" I replied and gulped when I felt someone brush past me. **

**Aro regarded curiously when stepping down to my level. "What do you want?"**

**Those words struck me. **

**What did I want?**

**Involuntarily, my hand fell down to my stomach and the cold emptiness iced my heart as I darkly glared up at him. "Justice"**

**-FLASHBACK END-**

After that, Aro had planned on turning me himself. So, I hated the devious gleam or the excited giggle he gave, I knew that if I stood a chance, I needed to be a match to them.

Only, things didn't turn out as planned as the story filtered through the castle and everyone soon learnt about the human/soon-to-be vamp living in the rooms.

It was the third day and second last day as a human that I was resting in my temporary chambers, when Marcus slipped in and told me that he knew. He apologised for the Cullens behaviour, surprising me before he explained that if I wanted to strike back, I should do it when they least expected it. That was when he told me about the Day Walkers.

A different species of vampires that my supposed sister couldn't see and my ex-husband couldn't read.

Anyway, from that, Marcus had helped sneak me out, knowing that Aro wouldn't be pleased. I didn't understand why he was doing that, until he revealed his hatred for the Cullens and confessed that it was because of what they did to me.

I had many questions but I didn't want to second guess the shred of silver lining given to me.

Now I was here…standing on some stranger's porch and…and that was it.

Taking another deep breath, I felt better with the strange rawness was appeased with the chilled air. Finding the strength, I brought up my trembling fist, ready to knock but stopped when the door was suddenly flung open.

A cool calm and collected voice purred and I slowly drew up my gaze, taking in the confident form at the doorway.

Dark blue jeans…white shirt under a black leather jacket…all of which accented his slim but muscular form.

Continued my path upwards and bit back a gasp at the aged and dangerously striking good looks. Gleaming sea-blue eyes blazed with an unknown emotion. Soft chocolate brown locks with oak highlights were slightly curled and pushed back. His pink lips curled into a small devilish smirk as he intensely gazed down at me, amusedly. "I got tired of waiting"

Breaking from my dazed stupor, I concentrated on untangling the confusion in my mind. "Uh hi" I stuttered, feeling my face flush but this only seemed to entertain him further.

This was it…I had to prove myself to him and hope this plan would follow through.

Rolling my shoulders back, I cleared my throat and straightened up. Only it seemed that my attempt at channelling my inner bad amused him further. "Isabella…?" he drawled out in the thick European accent laced with intrigue and delight.

"Klaus" I noted with a small nod, proud of how my voice didn't waver.

With one last glance, he stepped back and turned walking further into the house. Casting a wary glance inside, I took it as an invite and took one hesitant step inside. Before following after him. I turned to close the door and release a breath.

Only, I ended up gasping at the sight of the luxurious interior and a marble tiled floor. It was a large space with a spiral staircase with a gold banister. My eyebrows rose as I inspect the large crystal chandelier and how the spectrum caught in the bright fluorescent lights.

I blushed when I heard my converse squeaked against the floor. Still, he didn't seek me out so I took my guess when passing the oil paintings along the hallway. All of them unknown and untitled and mostly landscapes. A woman at the end of the dock with a weary sky; a lone snowflake with the bleary white land behind; a man dressed in a dark trench coat straying down an empty path with greyscale shadows and distorted images surrounding him.

They all conveyed isolation and dreary solitude, evoking a deep longing and empathy.

"Come along love"

At the sound of his voice, I jumped and followed the echo through another hallway, before turning into a parlour type of room.

There was an unlit fireplace with a more recognised painting above it. Picasso's Old Guitarist. It seemed like the original and I knew I shouldn't be shocked, considering the lavishness of the house. However, I couldn't help it. Yet another, forlorn and remote piece.

It was actually pretty depressing…

My dejected study of the art was interrupted with a form blocking my view. A surprised gasp left me when I realised that it wasn't Klaus.

No, he was slightly older and taller.

His features were more defined, with high cheekbones and a strong jawline. The wise hazel brown eyes acquired dark golden wisps to blaze with his curiosity. Unlike Klaus, he was more smartly dressed in a professional navy suit with a white shirt but no tie, leaving the first two buttons were undone. His brown locks were a shade darker and less curled.

He was handsome…classically handsome.

Gulping down my overwhelming feeling of being around two very attractive beings. Maybe even more than the Cold Ones…actually definitely more than them. "I wasn't exactly expecting an audience" I muttered nervously.

"Do you want my assistance or not?" Klaus asked and I whipped around, finally noticing him by the large window. Half of the streaming sun rays caused his tresses to lighten to a mocha. His other half remained shadowed as he kept his head bowed.

I took a confident step towards him and cleared my throat. "I do"

I wouldn't have come here on blind faith. Marcus had assured me that Klaus owed him so I could trust him to follow through. Then again, I suppose in retrospect, it was blind faith…There was a very big chance that he would turn me down.

"Who is this?" I questioned, feeling both interested and uneasy.

Klaus looked between us and smirked playfully, "No one of importance" he replied.

"Elijah Mikaelson"

The unknown man introduced himself and I accepted the hand that he offered. When his features softened and his eyes were filled with warmth, I couldn't help but return it. "Isabella"

"Pleasure" Elijah quirked and picked up my hand, placing a kiss onto the top. I simply arched an eyebrow, perplexed by him.

Mikaelson? Marcus mentioned that Klaus was of the Mikaelson tree. Brothers perhaps? Was that even possible for vampires?

All in all, he was nicer. Maybe Elijah would be more inclined in changing me. The thought gave me hope and an optimistic smile lifted. Only this fell when my name was called.

"Isabella…"

Whirling back to face my host, I felt my stomach sink further when he regarded me coolly. "Why are you here?" he mused calmly.

Perplexed and fearful, I began to stammer again. "Didn't Marcus explain t-"

"He did" he finally met my gaze and I watched as he fluidly strode around the room so he could take a seat on the leather armchair by the fireplace. "And now I'm asking you…" he amended.

I nervously glanced at Elijah and then back to Klaus. When I felt my nerves kick in, I clamped my hands together but then unwound my fingers. I agitatedly locked them behind my back but released them and allowed them to fall on my side.

"Go on Isabella…" Elijah encouraged me.

I swallowed down, rather loudly and nodded. "I uh…want to be a vampire" I said, feeling ridiculous as the words left my mouth. They sounded almost childish and completely bizarre.

"Why not let Marcus do it?" he wondered, placing a finger to his chin and rubbing the short beard.

"Because I didn't want to be a Cold One" I answered truthfully.

He still wouldn't let our gazes fall as he titled his head. I felt two pairs of eyes regard me with great curiosity and wonder before I heard Klaus speak again. "Why?" he asked.

My eyes darted up to Elijah had moved to stand behind his brother. He pretended to be looking at the artefacts by the fireplace but he would occasionally look towards me. His brother however didn't pay him any attention and I watched dazedly when he trailed his thumb over his bottom lip.

Judging his perceptive stare, I drew in another deep breath. "It's not appropriate for what I want" I replied.

"Immortality?" he arched an eyebrow, making me feel even more ridiculous.

I bowed my head and tried to think this through. Part of me wanted to tell him the truth and fight for a sympathy vote while the other part of me wanted to leave. I preferred the latter.

"It's a bit more than that" I muttered and I could feel both of them watching me patiently. Falling back into the cool mask, I stoned my features and tried to explain. "I need to deflect the Cold Ones powers" I offered. "I also want to walk in the sunlight" I added.

Again, he did the annoying thing when leaving no emotion to betray his nonchalant professionalism. "Why?"

"I'm going for someone – actually some people" I corrected and the seven profile images flashed into my memory with the words. Each one getting me angrier as the first and I could feel the tremors return and my muscles clench.

"What happened?"

Sharply whipping up to glower at him, I angrily snapped. "That's private" my attempt at making him respect me didn't seem to work. Something did flicker within his eyes but it quickly dissipated as he continued to stare at me. "They took something from me" I offered, feeling the heavy truth behind the words burden me as I bit down on my lip again.

Memories of waking up alone and feeling his ripped piece of paper burn a hole in my pocket only frustrated me. Just a reminder…

"Care to elaborate?" this time, I was surprised to find that it had been Elijah to speak up. His voice sated with the rich compelling English tones.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Not really"

"Okay"

I snapped my head up to Klaus, surprised to watch as he jumped off the seat and was about to head over to the exit. "You'll do it?" I gasped.

"First of all Isabella…" Klaus stopped and slowly turned to me. "…you cannot do this" he pointed out and my excitement and hope was diminished with his lightened tone.

Elijah noticed my disbelief and scolded him. "Brother…"

"She can't!" Klaus persisted. "I don't see the potential" he looked me over once again through narrowed eyes. "I don't" he shook his head in disappointment and I slowly came to grips with what he was trying to say. "Marcus knew what he was doing when sending you to me but speaking from experience, you don't have what it takes" he explained and I realised that he didn't think I was capable to completing the task…seeing it through.

I would just need to prove it to him.

"What? Why? What do you want me to do?" I frantically looked towards Elijah – who had been confirmed as being the brother. He however was of no help as he silently deliberated over something. "I'll do anything" I vowed but regretted the words when I caught the sly smirk.

Klaus inclined his head towards the door while his gleaming eyes met mine. "Christina…" he called and I frowned in confusion.

Heels clacked towards the room before revealing a scantily dressed woman; red dress and long blonde hair wrapped up in a bun. Her presence reminded me of my simple tee and skinny jeans. My hair was a frazzled mess as it fell down my shoulders.

Klaus approached her and blocked her from my view but I still heard his lowered whisper. "Don't move"

When he whirled back around, I gasped when presented with a silver dagger. Trepidation filled me and the air rushed out of my lungs as I felt my mouth dry. "Wh-"

He only stretched out his hand further. "Take this knife and sink it into her stomach" he ordered, gesturing towards the girl who was standing abnormally still. "Go on love" he nudged me and I jumped at the touch, disgusted and in great disbelief as I faltered back.

"What? How does this prove anything?" I stuttered, my voice breaking as I took another step away from him.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't let me get away as another step closed in on me. It wasn't long before I pressed onto the wall and he hand one hand on the wall beside me, trapping me. "You want to complete such a task? You want to get revenge on those who have wronged you? You're going to have to be ruthless and leave the pettiness of your emotions behind" he explained.

"And if I don't?" I rasped.

He grinned wickedly. "Then I won't turn you"

Once again, I shook my head in protest, taken back with the audacity of even thinking I would kill the innocent stranger. "I'm not out for blood, I'm out for revenge" I rambled, trying to move away from him but his fingers gripped my arm and pulled me back.

"In order to do that, I can guarantee that you will end up with a lot of blood on your hands" he promised with a roguish glimmer in his eyes. "Furthermore, when you say revenge and justice, what exactly does that entail?" he challenged.

"I-"

Words failed me and I bowed my head, realising I hadn't thought any of this through, which he easily caught. "You don't know" he scoffed.

"Right now, I just need to be prepared" I argued, hating how he seemed to enjoy patronising me. "I don't stand a chance against a vampire-" I tried to plead my case but he only pushed the weapon into my hands.

"Go on" he urged.

I fought against him but he continued to press the cold silver in my hand. "No!"

"Do it"

"I said no!" I growled and surprised everyone in the room, including myself when my rage drove me into digging the dagger into his chest, abruptly cutting off any other encouragements.

Only, he adrenaline rush hastily sank when he stumbled backwards and groaned when slowly pulling the knife out. Jolts of alarm and distress battled within me, only to be struck cold when he menacingly looked up to me.

"She's ready"

**A/N: What did you think of this Klaus? **

**Just to be clear…they basically sedated her and aborted the baby. This took place after the honeymoon when she realises she's pregnant and they come back. Hope that helped clear up any confusion. Continue leaving questions and reviews. Love them all as they inspire me into writing.**

**Thank you all for being so wonderful and supportive. Your reviews and your follows/favourites are greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank you for nominating me in the Bloodlust Awards. Thank you again and good luck to the other authors who are friends and idols. I look up to all of them and to even be among them, it is a real honour.**


	3. Pt 1: 2 - Confusing Complications

**PHASE ONE – BECOMING A VAMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE CONFUSING COMPLICATIONS**

* * *

**"All my years to this moment**

**All my roads to this wall.  
All my words to this silence  
All my pride to this fall." **

**- Songs of Sapphique, Catherine Fisher -**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews. LIke me, most of you want Bella to enact revenge and I hope you continue to read on her journey towards that...**

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**"I hope he gets your hair" I murmured absentmindedly while my hand continued to rub my stomach.**

**Edward finally looked up from the newspaper and his wide honeyed eyes blazed as he frowned. "Who?" he asked and when I pated my stomach, he soured. "Oh" he mumbled with a sullen disgust as he went back to reading the paper, which he had been doing for the past two hours.**

**"Edward…?" I called, wanting to try and ease the tension that we'd been carrying for the past few days. He continued to pull away and I feared the distance that lengthened between us. "Edward?" I repeated but this time, I stood from the bed and sat beside him on the chaise. "Talk to me" I pleaded, seeking out his hand and lacing my fingers through his.**

**After a few seconds passed, he sighed and threw the newspaper to the side. He then looked down to our linked hands and I followed his line of sight to the ring on my finger. Edward finally looked up to me for the first time in a while and met my eyes, revealing the twisting agony that had been eating up at him. "You're making a mistake" he breathed. "This could kill you and I don't want to lose you" he brought up our linked fingers and squeezed his eyes shut when kissing our joined hands. "We don't need a child" he added. "If you can even call it that" he scoffed and I frowned at his disdain.**

**I brought my other hand up to the side of his cheek. "When we got married, we decided to be partners" I whispered and waited until he peeked up at me. "…equals..." I added but he continued to shake his head in denial. "You have to trust me" I pleaded.**

**"Bella…" he began again but I reached up to place a finger to his lips.**

**"Trust me…" I repeated and locked gazes with him, trying to see if I was getting through to him. "And love me…" I continued and he finally wavered.**

**"I will always love you"**

** I smiled and reached up to peck at his lips. "As I love you"**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Such a foolish girl blinded by the stupidity of love.

No – not love.

Just the idea of love.

I could not love that man – no, boy.

Each memory that had transpired, weaved into me and him and how I always ended up declaring my love for him. Subconsciously, I knew that I had done it to have his assurance that he would stay but now I hated myself. I hated that girl that he made me.

A stupid, foolish girl.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The rich English accent reminded me of a world of Rochester and Mr. Darcy and I turned to look at the man who may have inspired my favourite protagonists.

"Wouldn't know where to start" I replied meekly.

He took a seat next to me by the fountain, which wasn't on at the moment so his expensive suit was safe. "Doubts?" he suggested and there was an almost hopeful gleam in his coffee brown eyes.

"About what?" I frowned.

He crossed his ankles in front of himself and straightened out his jacket. "What you're planning to do" he added and I knew he was waiting to gauge a response. He was obviously disapproving on what I planned to do but not to be rude, but he wasn't concerned. This was my life, which he knew nothing about. "Confucius said, before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." He recited what I already knew but I bit down my lip and tried to collect my thoughts into something more polite.

"You don't know what they did" I gritted through clenched teeth and kept my hardened gaze forwards.

Elijah leaned in slightly and whispered, "You keep rubbing your stomach and your eyes they're sad - mournful" he observed and I wondered as to whether he had been watching me. "You're grieving" he noted and I knew he was piecing it together. "They took your child" he breathed.

My eyes fluttered to a close as I felt the tears sting my eyes. "Vampires are monsters" I seethed and memories of waking up alone and reading the stupid letter returned.

"Well the Volt-"

"Not the Volturi" I intercepted.

From my peripheral vision, I caught him shake his head as he argued. "It doesn't matter. Whoever hurt you shouldn't destroy you more by taking your soul away"

"They already took it!" I snapped and jumped off, not able to handle being next to him. "This is all I have" I cried out with the burning rage.

I wanted to be angry. I needed it.

"Everything alright love?" I spun around to face the man who would make it happen for me. His hands were locked behind his back as he darted between me and his brother. There was that twinkle in his amused gaze as he suppressed a smirk.

"Perfectly fine" Elijah replied tautly and fluidly swept past me.

With his disappearance, Klaus closed in towards me. "Forgive my brother" he smiled and stopped a foot away from me. "As someone who has lived with him for over a thousand years, believe me when I say I understand" he smiled and I tried to return it but failed. "His morals can be a nuisance" he added with a nudge to my side.

"He means well" I reasoned, not wanting to create a wedge between the two brothers.

"If you say so" he replied and I narrowed my eyes at his disdained tone. "Dinner is served if you would like to come through" he informed me and then bent his arm as he offered it to me.

Slipping mine through his, I allowed him to lead me back up the garden and towards the house. "You have a beautiful home" I complimented when looking towards the never-ending stretch of land that was supposed to be the back garden.

"I should hope so, seeing as my family found Mystic Falls" he informed me with a smugness underlying his words. When I offered no reply, he drew out a brief silence before turning back to me and asking. "Was my brother right?" he wondered with furrowed eyebrows. "These vampires you were residing with…"

"Yes" I curtly relied, hoping that we could drop the subject and just have a simple dinner. I had tried to rush the process of him biting my neck and sending me off but he prolonged it. He had disappeared for the afternoon and said that we would 'attend to matters' when he returned.

When we pushed through the double doors, he led me through the dining room. I'd had the pleasure of having a tour of the house but seeing the grandeur of the room still felt surreal. It was like the life I Had read in the classics had manifested in the old paintings, crackling flames in the fireplace, the crystal chandeliers and brightly lit candles scattering the room.

He walked around the table and stopped behind one of the chairs at the head of the table. "Tonight we will be having a chicken risotto and for dessert…" he reached into his pocket and produced the small crystal vial of blood.

My mouth was suddenly dry and the anticipation left a pit in my stomach. "Is that…?"

"Secret to your success?" he guessed and nodded in confirmation and I watched closely as he placed the vial onto the middle of the table.

Before I could question him further, women dressed in tight clothing swept into the room and began to set the table. I watched in silence as they lined up the forks and knives while others laid out the different dishes and sides.

Christine…the one Klaus had asked me to kill smiled at me and I frowned, wondering if their insanity rivalled mine.

When they trailed out of the room, I shook my head and turned back to Klaus. "You have some interesting friends" I mused and looked up to him but he seemed to be in his own world.

"I could say the same thing, love" he countered and I frowned, bewildered by the seriousness in his words.

"What?"

My explanation forced its way through as the door was flung open. "Stay here" he warned but as he made his way towards the sound, the intruder made himself known at the doorway.

"Bella" he gasped in both relief and surprise.

"Jacob" I returned and before I could make sense of all the questions running through my mind, I caught his the tremors were dangerously strengthening when racking over his looming form. His eyes flashed to a frightening spark as he lunged for Klaus, only to be flung to the side. "Jacob". This time it fell as a stunned gasp as animalistic eyes now locked onto mine.

I intercepted his path directed towards Klaus and blocked them from each other. "Can you leave us alone for a second, please?" I pleaded and smiled in gratitude when he wordlessly left the room. His easy defeat made me fairly certain that he would listen in anyway.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella? Are you completely out of your mind?" Jacob roughly gripped my shoulders and gave a vehement shake. "And all you left was a measly letter?" he admonished and the rage continued to brim.

"I need them"

"Cold Ones are one thing but Walkers?" he exclaimed, not hearing a word I was saying.

I shook my shoulders away from him and stepped back. "You need to go back" I murmured and diverted my gaze because I knew now that I couldn't trust anyone – not even my best friend.

"Bella" he tried to step towards me but I stepped back again.

"I thought that you would be celebrating" I sneered. "You wanted anything close to a Cold One gone" I reminded him and ignored how he shook his head. "You and Sam and your whole pack was going to come and attack. Edward told me" I countered one of the memories that had been replayed. "You were all working together weren't you?" I guessed, not caring if I sounded paranoid.

"Bella, I knew nothing of the plan! I'm as shocked as you are" he gasped. "What Edward did was messed up. The way he dealt with things…" he trailed off and bowed his head down with an almost convincing remorseful expression.

"It doesn't matter now because he'll get what's coming to him" I breathed with a small smirk threatening to break through. "They all will" I added breathlessly.

"What?"

"I'm going after them" I confirmed what he had probably been trying to deny.

Another step was taken as he curled his fists to his side. "You want to get yourself killed?" he demanded in an enraged snarl.

"There's a reason why I came here" I revealed, ready to let him now but also ready to remain strong and not let him try to steer me away. "I was going to let the Volturi do it but these 'Walkers' as you call them will make things easier" I smiled weakly and fell down onto one of the dining chairs as I twirled the butter knife in my hand. Fantasies of how my revenge would pan out began to overwhelm any memories. "They won't even see me coming"

"What are you talking about?" he crossed his arms and eyed me cautiously.

Letting the knife clutter to the table, I cast my steely glare onto him. "I'm tired of people thinking they can walk over me because I'm human" I stood up and confidently walked over to him.

"Bella, you're not thinking straight" he argued and reached out to grab my arm. "I'm taking you home where we ca-"

"No!" I panicked when he tried to force me again but I ducked. This time, I knew I could waste no time so I rushed to where the 'dessert' was hidden behind the centrepiece. "The secret to my success" I repeated Klaus' words and then my blurred sight locked onto his fearful coffee brown eyes. "I will get my revenge" I promised, not just him but myself too.

Before he could protest or even stop me, I downed the entire thing. Sweet and tangy liquid fizzed on my tongue as it languidly slid down my throat, leaving a hot trail behind.

However, my eager smile fell as I felt the heat rise and a temperature take its toll. Suddenly I was feverish and felt the sweat clam my body as I gasped out, trying to draw in the cool air but my scorched lungs begged to be quenched.

Only my mouth had dried up as the harsh breaths rasped, creating waves of nausea to now crash onto me as I reeled. The dizziness seemed to heighten and I felt my knees buckle as I continued to choke.

Before I could give in and allow myself to hit the ground, I felt one cool hand wrap around my form, cradling me and I kept my eyes shut when leaning into the crook of the neck. Another had slipped up to my left arm as a thumb grazed over the crescent shaped scar.

"Damn it"

**A/N: Oh no, Bella's had some kind of reaction to the blood. What next? **

**Thoughts on Jacob's arrival? The flashback? Elijah's warning? Klaus' ease?**


End file.
